Mobile Suit Gundam 0092
by Maverick7
Summary: Unofficial 0083 Sequel SPOILERS: I'm certain that some of you may not have seen 0083, but it does have some Spoilers.
1. Prolgue/Chapter 1 Deja vu

Gundam 0092  
  
Prologue  
  
Nine years after the events chronicled in the year UC 0083.  
  
Nine years past since the final battle with the Delaz Fleet, which destroyed many Zeon Mobile Suits, and it was believed that Axis did not have the military strength to fight a war with the Earth Federaion. In the year UC 0088, Axis declared itself as Neo Zeon, and almost annihalated the other government called AEUG, and was eventually defeated with the help of the AEUG Unit, the Gundam Team, and Neo Zeon's military became miniscule, with their Leader's death, and their forces decimated, they retreat.  
  
Over the years there have been skirmishes between the Earth Federal Forces, and Neo Zeon forces, AEUG, disbanded, and gone their seperate ways, some retiring, some, including Newtype Ace Amuro Ray, and former White Base captain Bright Noah, reenter the Earth Federal Forces, and become the Special Task Force Londo Bell, some are recruited into Neo Zeon, whos new leader is yet unknown.....  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Deja vu  
  
October 12th UC 0092  
  
Torrington Base, Australia  
  
Testing Grounds.  
  
1st Lieutenant Kou Uraki heard his name called by his long time friend 2nd Lt. Chuck Keith.  
  
"Hey Kou, whats the matter?" Keith asked  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Kou replied, using an old reply to get rid of his friend when he didn't feel like talking  
  
"I know you better than that, something's up with you." Keith said.  
  
"Ok, it was nine years ago today, since Anavel Gato stole the Physalis from us, at this same base, where Allen died from the Bazooka round in the Cockpit, and was killed, that was our first combat experiance." Kou told him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot about that, anyway, I heard that a Pegasus class ship is heading this way with a new prototype" Keith said excitedy  
  
The thought of a Pegasus class ship coming with another Gundam, gave Kou a suspicous feeling that the peace for them would be shattered again, as two MS Teams of GM IIIs walked out of the MS Hangar, to secure the perimeter in case of an attack by MS like the assault back in 0083.  
  
"And it was because of Gato that security was tightened around here, and the fact that Jaburo was nuked doesn't help much" Kou thought.  
  
*The Pegasus class ship lands on the landing pad. several new RGM-89 Jegan launch, the mobility, far superior than the original RGM-79 GM*  
  
"So, Kou, those are what we take up against? They look like they could kill with a look!" Keith exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm more interested in the Gundam inside, let's go." Kou said.  
  
"Yeah, sure Kou." Keith said.  
  
They jump into a jeep and heads towards the Pegasus class ship.  
  
"deja vu" Kou thought.  
  
As they get closer they could see the name on the ship. Midway MSC-21, when they got inside, they saw three new types of suits, two of them they recognized as their predecessors, RGM-79N GM Custom and the RGC-83 GM Cannon II but looked newer, and better. The third suit hit Kou like it was happening all over again, to him he was looking at the RX-78GP01 Zephyranthes all over again, like a ghost from the past. 


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Offer

Part 2  
  
The new Gundam looked like the Zephyranthes. but had some of the RX-178 Gundam Mk. II's characteristics, but with the GP01's looks. The Beam Rifle had been improved, the reactor output, greater than the original, this is truly a great upgrade for the GP01.  
  
"Wow" Kou thought, as he looked at it. "I wonder what the speed of this thing is"  
  
Kou walks over to the new Gundam, and checks out the Weapons of the Suit.  
  
"Whoa!" Kou exclaimed, "This new suit has more weapons than the original."  
  
"Yeah," Keith said, "all of these suits look cool, esspecially that new GM Cannon II."  
  
"Maybe it's because you piloted one 9 years ago." Kou replied.  
  
The Midway's Captain walks down to the MS Hangar, and sees the two Lieutenants looking at the new Mobile Suits.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Lieutenants Kou Uraki, and Chuck Keith." the Captain said to them.  
  
"How do you know us, sir?"Keith asked.  
  
"Well, lets say that not all of us forgot what the Albion, and its crew did for the Federation." The Captain answered, "So, do they look anything like the originals?"  
  
"Yes, sir, they do," Kou answered, "well, except they had less weapons, speed, and the GMs didn't have Beam Rifles, and were made of Titanium Alloy."  
  
"Well, seems like you know your Mobile Suits," the captain said,. "the GM Custom over there is called the RGM-179N GM Custom II, the Titanium Alloy has been replaced with Gundranium alloy, as have the RGC-183 GM Cannon III has also been given extra two thrusters on the Backpacks, including the RX- 178GP01 Zephyranthes Mk.II. The longer Beam Rifle gives the Zephyranthes Mk. II longer range, and better artillery for the other Mobile Suits. The Zephyranthes Mk.II has another distingushing feature, a Full Armor option for assault attacks."  
  
"Whoa! That is a lot better than the original." Kou remarked.  
  
"And who, exactly, will pilot these Mobile Suits, sir?" Keith asked.  
  
"Well, I requested that the two of you pilot two of the new Suits, Lt. Uraki will get the GP01 Mk. II, and Lt. Keith will get the RGC-183 GM Cannon III." The Captain told them.  
  
Neither Kou, nor Keith expected to hear that news. That they were expected to hear that other, more experianced pilots would pilot them.  
  
"Us, sir?" Kou asked.  
  
"Yes, you two." The Captain answered.  
  
"Just a question, why us, sir?" Keith asked.  
  
"Because the Midway will be leaving for a raiding operation on Neo Zeon military targets, and we'll need some pilots with combat experiance, and since you two fought the Delaz Fleet, and got combat experiance from the conflict, you two are good enough for the job." the Captain said.  
  
The Captain left them to think about the prospects, and for Kou to think about being the pilot of the GP01 Mk. II., and the thoughts of joining actual combat again, remembering the traumatic experiances he went through in 0083, the deaths of Allan, Burning, and Kelly Layzner. The next morning Kou made up his mind.  
  
"I've decided to join up with you as GP01 Mk. II's pilot." Kou said to the Captain.  
  
"I'm glad that you've decided to be the GP01 Mk. II's pilot." The Captain said, "Now, what about your friend?"  
  
"I'm certain that he will join, but I'll leave the decision to him." Kou said to the Captain.  
  
"Yes, it should be his decision, you're dismissed" the Captain said.  
  
"Yes sir." Kou saluted, and left. 


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Attack

Note: Can you guess who the Antagonists of the story is, without looking down?  
  
Kou tried to sleep, but the memories of what went on in the past 9 years was getting to him, his transfer to the frontlines from Test Pilot, the Titans/AEUG War, the Neo Zeon War, the peace that came after the final battle in Axis. The Earth Federal Forces stayed out of the AEUG/Neo Zeon conflict but the war between the Titans, and AEUG did include the Earth Federation, and AEUG attacked the base Kou was stationed at, assigned to a GM Quell, which was a lot better than the Mass Produced Mobile Suits, the GM II, and because the GM IIs were inferior to the newer generation Mobile Suits the AEUG produced, the Base defenders were quickly overran by the AEUG attackers.  
  
After the attack Kou returned to being a test pilot, until they needed him in the Earth's attack on Axis in the closing of the Neo Zeon War. He tested out several GM Variants, such as the Jegan, and the GM III. The new GMs may be new, but they were nothing like the Gundams that he piloted during 0083.  
  
The alarms sounded, they were under attack.  
  
"Who do you think is attacking?" Keith asked as they went to the Mobile Suits  
  
"No idea" Kou answered, "but whoever is attacking will be defeated."  
  
They ran to the MS Hangar, the only Suits left were the Gundam, and the GM Cannon III.  
  
"Well, this leaves the suits to an easy choice, you take the GM Cannon III, and I'll take the Gundam." Kou said.  
  
"Ok" Keith said as they got to the Suits.  
  
The Gundam walked to the Hangar Doors, following the Gundam was the GM Cannon III, the attackers had the colors of the Titans, and were fighting in newer MS Designs, such as the Jegan design.  
  
"What the...?" Kou said, "The Titans? Or whats left of them?"  
  
A Titans Jegan opened fire on the GP01 Mk.II expecting to have another Mobile Suit like the Gundam Mk.II but the GP01 Mk. II withstood the attack without any problems. The GP01 Mk. II fired the Beam Rifle at the Jegan, and the Jegan exploded, five Jegans attack the GP01 Mk.II, but were cut down from the GM Cannon III''s Spray Missile Pods.  
  
"Just thought you'd needed help, Kou." Keith said.  
  
"Thanks, Keith, now, let's take care of the rest of the Titans Suits." Kou said  
  
The Jegans stopped their attack, and a figure is seen on their intercoms.  
  
"I am General Thomas Robertson, of the Titans." The figure introduced himself "For four years, the Titans have kept the Earth Federation, and affiliates from Zeon Renegades, but what we got, was humiliation, no worse. We were destroyed, and was designated as retired. But no more, we will fight back, this isn't over, we have just began a war, to bring back the Titans, to full power in the Earth Federation."  
  
The transmission ended, and the Jegans retreated from combat, but with questions remaining, who gave them new Mobile Suits? And will they get more?  
  
The Midway's Captain opened a transmission to the GP01 Mk. II.  
  
"So, I'll take it that you decided to accept the position." the Captain said  
  
"Yes sir, I am accepting it." Kou replied.  
  
"Very well, you and Keith will have to go to the Midway's MS bays, we're taking off, new orders, to take care of the Titans remnants." the Captain said.  
  
"What about the GM Custom II? What happened to it?" Kou asked.  
  
"It was piloted by another pilot that you knew from the Albion." the Captain said  
  
"Who?" Kou asked.  
  
"It's me." the GM Custom II's pilot answered. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Rising Threat

Chapter 4  
  
The hangars opened, and the GM Custom II's cockpit opens, revealing Captain Chap Adel, formerly of the Albion, and the Titans.  
  
"Well, I guess that's why we didn't hear much from the GM, huh?" Kou said.  
  
"It's good to see you too Kou." Adel said, "I was also glad to get away from the Titans before the war began, they weren't my type of people to be around."  
  
"I'm also glad that you weren't killed in the fighting." Kou said  
  
"Well, being a veteran, and ace from the One Year War does have its advantages." Adel replied.  
  
The two walked the corridors, talking about old times, and what went on during the nine years, up to the current threat with Neo Zeon, and the mystery with the Titans remnants, and where they could have gotten the new Mobile Suits. Kou listened to the possible theories, from Anaheim to inside sources in the Earth Federal Forces, although Aneheim has done things like that in past, such as the Aneheim Director giving the Delaz Fleet (more specifically Cima Fleet) the more Zeonic version of the GP04G Gerbera, or the Gerbera Tetra. The alarm was heard, more enemy Mobile Suits were attacking, and one of them had the looks of a Gundam.  
  
"What the hell is that Mobile Suit?" Kou said, "None that I've ever seen before."  
  
The Gundam had the typical head, V fins, chin, and two visible eye cameras. The body also looked bigger than the standard Mobile Suit, and almost Mobile Armor-ish.  
  
"Damn, that thing looks huge, think we can take it?" Keith said, fear, and surprise running through his eyes.  
  
"We'll have to." Kou said. "or we don't stand a chance."  
  
The GP01 Mk.II takes off from the Launch catapault, followed by the GM Cannon III, and the GM Custom II. Other Mobile Suits followed of the GM III, and old GM Sniper II types.  
  
The Titans' latest Gundam comes into range of the GM Sniper IIs' Long Range Beam Rifles, the GM Snipers fire, the Titans' Gundam dodges all shots, and returns fire with four Mini Beam Gatling guns, located in the arms, destroying a GM Sniper, and damaging another.  
  
"Damn " Kou thought as he saw the Titans' Gundam destroying GM Sniper II.. "How are we gonna beat that thing?"  
  
The comm suddenly came on, the Titans' pilot came on.  
  
"This is General Robertson of the Titans to all Feddie Mobile Suits, this is our ultimate weapon, the Gundam called Mongosula, this Mobile Suit should have more firepower than a battalion of Mobile Suits, and better speed. I demand your immediate, and unconditional surrender." Robertson said.  
  
"No way are we going to let you win!" Kou yelled, as he sent the Zephyranthes Mk.II towards the Mongosula, and fires off a few shots from the Long barreled Beam Rifle  
  
The Mongosula was taken off guard, expecting a weak atttack, but was attacked by an artillery weapon. And was hit twice, and dodged the other shot.  
  
"Not bad" the General thought, "Not bad at all."  
  
The Zephyranthes Mk.II took out the newer version of the Gundam Hammer, and threw it, thee boosters on the back of the hammer came to life, and locked on to the Mongosula, the hammer stayed on the Mongosula until it sent the Mongosula sprialing down to the Earth.  
  
"hmmm.... a challenge" Robertson said, "this should be interesting."  
  
The Mongosula got up, and fired off a few shots from the four Beam Guns in the shoulders, and took off, the Zephyranthes Mk. II blocked the four shots with the shield, but the shield was overwhelmed by shots, and the left arm was badly damaged.  
  
"Lieutenant Uraki return to the ship, the Enemy Mobile Suits are retreating." The Midway's Comm Tech said.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Kou replied wearily, thinking to himself, "Man, if four shots could do that, what would happen next time?" 


	5. Chapter 5

The shortest I have ever written  
  
Chapter 5  
  
October 20th UC 0092  
  
EFSF Mobile Suit Carrier MSC-21 Midway  
  
Kou got up, and saw on his computer, something he'd never expected to find, the Technical Readouts to the two other Gundams of the Gundam Development Project. The Physalis Mk. II, the Stamen Mk.II with the Orchis Mk.II. The payloads of the two Mobile Suits, were unbelievable, but, the Physalis Mk.II looked almost the same, but the huge Atomic Bazooka was replaced by an MPC Bazoooka, the Orchis Mk.II had a a smaller I-Field, and was mounted in a hard to destroy area of the giant Mobile Weapon.  
  
"These Mobile Suits are unbelievable." Kou thought to himself. "Although the actual power of the GP02 was gone from this new version, it was still a Mobile Suit to be reckoned with."  
  
The hangar was filled, filled with parts for the Stamen Mk.II, and half of the Physalis Mk.II. The massive Orchis Mk. II was at an EFSF base in space. Also new was that there was a Full Armor Option for the Zephyranthes Mk.II one with micro Missiles,and a cannon on the shoulder.  
  
Kou looked up, and he saw a new GM Varitant, it had two large beam cannons at the hip that made it look more like an artillery Mobile Suit, than a Front Lines Suit. Kou took a look at the name of the GM on the Shoulder. RGM-79TL, the technical files were in on it.  
  
Model number: RGM-79TL  
  
Code name: GM Turtle  
  
Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit  
  
Manufacturer: Earth Federal Forces  
  
Operator: Earth Federal Forces  
  
First deployment: UC 0079  
  
Accomodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
  
Dimensions: head height 18.0 meters  
  
Weight: empty 43.5 metric tons; max gross 56.4 metric tons  
  
Construction: lunar titanium/ceramic composite on semi-monocoque frame  
  
Powerplant: Minovski type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 2000kW  
  
Propulsion: rocket thrusters: 2 x 26500 kg, 2 x 7000 kg; vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 10  
  
Performance: maximum thruster acceleration .80 G; 180-degree turn time: 2.4 seconds; maximum ground running speed 65.4 km/h  
  
Equipment and design features: head-mounted sensors, range 6000 meters  
  
Fixed armaments: 2 x 60 mm machine gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x beam saber, stored in recharge racks on rear waist armor, hand-carried in use  
  
Optional fixed armaments: 1 x shield, mounted on either forearm Salamis- class main gun x 2  
  
Optional hand armaments: Beam Rifle  
  
On the bottom was "Never used due to the power of the Mobile Suit, the two Salamis Main Guns drain too much energy from the Suit, and would be too costly to maintain, a scaled down version of it will be designated RGM-79G GM Command Type."  
  
The GM Turtle looked very Heavily armored, the two Main Guns were on its shoulders, almost reminescent to the GM Cannons, but these cannons had components keeping the cannons from falling off the Suit in combat. The Minovsky Reactor looked beefed up to take the energy drain the Main Guns caused.  
  
The Midway was already halfway to the the Federation Base where the Orchis Mk.II was to be picked up. But the way was unusually clear, which left the crew wondering when the next attack will be. 


End file.
